8012universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of the Purple Shunter
The Adventures Of The Purple Shunter ' The Adventures Of The Purple Shunter '(also known as Arlenville Adventures or The Adventures Of The Purple Shunter & Friends) is a series created by SplatterPatter64 that focuses on The Sissy Squad and Mr.Hill's wacky adventures on the Arlenville Joint Railway. The series was created on June 19th 2017 and concluded on Augest 18th 2019 after 4 seasons, 3 movies and many side projects were made. Major events Meme Series In 2017, SplatterPatter64 created The Adventures Of The Purple Shunter as tribute to Numpty Pootis 8012's Sixteen's Railway series. The Adventures Of The Purple Shunter ran for 35 episodes originally and it was a comedy. A cancelled episode, called Caldon's Tender, was a sub special that was cancelled for not being "funny enough" and "too serious". Caldon would later return to the series in series three offically with his formor appearence rendered uncanon. SplatterPatter64 grew board of the series and his plan was to end it with the movie "Splatter vs the magic railroad" later retitled "Return to the Magic Railroad". After the drama surrounding "Term's take over" SplatterPatter64 decided to cancel the series and thus the meme series came to a sad end. Isiah, a long time supporter of SplatterPatter64, started going quiet around this time, so SP64's motivation to go on was slim. TAOTPS's Return In late 2017 SplatterPatter64 met Fredy (Gamerking 457 at the time) and they kicked it off well. SP64 showed Fredy his channel and Fredy loved it. This motivated SplatterPatter64 to continue with his new found friend at school. Fredy was the Co-Writter, Co-Director and Producer of Return to the Magic Railroad which came out on Jan 17, 2018, He created the characters Fredy the K2 and Hannible. He also incorperated Diesel 10 impersinating Craig and Hectors role in the movie. TheAdventuresOfThomas457 would go on to help SplatterPatter64 with 20 more episodes till he quit after he and SplatterPatter64 got into some drama. SwankStream7579 than came in and replaced fredy from episode 59-104, he unofficially stepped down after the failure of an episode "Pedo Sam's Play" was. Grayfeild Invasion Not too long after Return to the Magic Railroad aired DouglasMyBoy dicussed ideas of a second splatter movie about Michael Ted and Lars as villans. SplatterPatter64 approved and the movie came out in May 4, 2018 four months after the original film. At the same time, the series finale was already in the making which would revolve around Douglas who leaves the story durring the climax. The movie did well but was not DouglasMyBoy's orinal vision and it was more like a Tobias and The Half Pariah rip off. Despite this, it is one of the most popular films SplatterPatter64 has done. Several Cancelled Projects A 3rd splatter movie was planned since grayfeild was annonced. There were six total version of the third movie including the final product. "Calidonian Take Over" was originally gonna follow grayfeild and come out a year later. It was a dark film and dark end to TAOTPS. Due to backlash from fans and friends alike, SplatterPatter64 cancelled it and put elements of it in The Birth Of Black Dust. In the summer of 2018 a spin of called D269 for hire was planned but never made due to lack of ideas. Tom was carried over from that series into taotps, he would have been a villian in D269 for hire Fredy's Return Fredy put of watching TAOTPS for so long that he felt left out. His character was completely excluded from the series and only mad eone appearence since he left the series crew. After fredy watched all of the series after SplatterPatter64 left for Indonesia and came back, fredy was chill with SplatterPatter64. Fredy the K2 left the show on episode 59 and didnt return till 77, he left again and didnt come back till 90 and he wasnt normal again till 100. After episode 100 all the way up to Richard's arc. Fredy was portrayed as a very bland character with no real personality and still barely appeared. fredy didnt make a proper return till Hunt For Hammersmith where he was like Fredy the K2 in TJA Trivia * "The Adventures of The Purple Shunter Episode 122: The Epiphany" is the only real episode in the series where no engines or machines appear at all. * Cast * SplatterPatter64 as the Narrator and Every Character.(Season 1-4, All 3 movies) * TheAdventuresOfThomas457 as Fredy (the Thicc is gone) and Fredy the tank engine * SwankStream 7579 as Joe, Murdo,Derek and the DRI 08s (Daddy Derek Only) * numpty pootis 8012 as Lucie Riddles (Hunt for Hammersmith Only) Category:Series